plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crazy Dave
'' Why? BECAUSE I'M CRAAAAAAAZY!'' — Crazy Dave's trademark phrase. Crazy Dave is one of the major characters in the game. He wears a saucepan on his head, presumably to protect his brains from being eaten, but maybe just because he's crazy. During Adventure Mode, Crazy Dave serves as a sort of narrator, introducing the player to certain levels and explaining some of the Mini-games and Bonus Levels. He is later abducted by a Bungee Zombie on level 5-10 right before he can tell the player Dr. Zomboss' weakness. He also has a shop called Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies that he runs from the back of his car, once the player finds his car keys. He sells several plant upgrades, extra defenses, and Zen Garden items. When re-playing Adventure Mode, Crazy Dave will randomly pick 3 of the player's plants for each level, which can't be switched out, but quitting and reloading the game makes him choose three different ones. Crazy Dave will buy a Magic Taco, found only on level 4-4 of the first play-through of Adventure Mode, for $1000. He will also reward the player with two Marigolds of random colour when the Zen Garden is unlocked. Pop-culture Reference Crazy Dave is probably based on a series of commercials in the 70's and 80's for a consumer electronics company (1) in the northeastern United States. Jerry Carroll, a popular radio disc jockey, played the frenetic host with the memorable slogan, "Crazy Eddie, his prices are IN-SA-A-A-A-A-ANE!". It should be noted that Jerry did not actually play Crazy Eddie, but always referred to him in the third person view. Trivia *Crazy Dave is the only living human in the game besides the player. *In the credits song Zombies on Your Lawn Crazy Dave is seen being held upside-down by a Bungee Zombie (probably the same one as in 5-10), but his pot does not fall off his head. **There are only three times the saucepan is ever seen off his head in the entire game. The first is when he says "BECAUSE I'M CRAAAAAAAZY!" while introducing Level 1-5, and the second is after buying the Magic Taco in Level 4-4. Both times, his saucepan flies up in the air, does a flip, and falls back on his head. The only other time the saucepan is off his head is when he is kidnapped by the Bungee Zombie before battling Dr. Zomboss, when his pot is seen tumbling to the ground. **Presumably the Bungee Zombie did not have hold of him from the beginning of the boss battle to the music video, because his pot had fallen off when he was kidnapped, yet he has it again during the music video. **More likely, this is simply because the animation was recycled and flipped. *If you hang around long enough in his shop without doing anything, he might say "I eat food off the floor!". *In the last level, before he gets abducted by the Bungee Zombie, while trying to recall Dr. Zomboss' weakness he mentions the Konami Code (up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right), but he quickly realizes it is the wrong thing and moves on. *The code, (up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, alternate version of the Konami code) if entered in Insaniquarium, it can unlock The Sandbox Mode. If the code is entered in-game, a popping sound is heard. *Before he recalls Dr. Zomboss's weakness, he mentions something about kicking someone in the pancreas. But he realizes that it is the wrong person. *An easter egg in Valve's Left 4 Dead 2 in The Passing can be found in the Underground level. It contains grafitti that says "Looking for an M60? Come see me. - Crazy Dave". This is a reference to the M60 machine gun in Left 4 Dead 2. *Crazy Dave's Pot is available as a Hat for your avatar in the Xbox Live Marketplace. It costs 160 Microsoft Points. His shoes are also available for the same price. *Crazy Dave is said to put awards on your lawn in the Xbox Live Arcade version, although he is never seen actually doing it. *Crazy Dave is known as the "Fog Man" because he jumps out of the fog and scares people, as stated in the introduction of Level 4-1. *It is unknown why the Zombies do not attack Crazy Dave, however a bungee zombie kidnaps him before the Zomboss level. It's also possible he uses the plants he sells to fend off the Zombies. *When Crazy Dave says "Because I'm craaaazy!" his pan flys of his head and spins and he leans forward. *The car, witch was thrown by Dr. Zomboss, might is crazy Dave's. Category:Shop Category:Crazy Dave Category:Items